


The Lecture

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lecture that Steve just wanted to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lecture

Stepping around the abandoned car, Danny Williams shook his head in amazement at how quickly it had taken the unknown car thieves to steal the truck and then strip it back to its bare shell. Sitting on four blocks of chipped and broken concrete bricks with its hood and doors wide open to the elements, the truck's wheels had been removed. The blond haired detective did not have to check the engine bay to confirm that the truck was also missing most of its engine parts. The thieves had taken the truck, late last night, while they had slept.

"They really stripped it bare, Bruddah!" Danny looked up as Chin carefully stepped over some rusty discarded parts of another abandoned and probably stolen car and joined him. "Not surprised we found it here in Sherwood Forest."

"They probably brought it straight here from Steve’s place after they went joyriding in it last night." Danny agreed as he looked around at the isolated, overgrown brush which was frequented by the island's car thieves and nicknamed Sherwood Forest by the car thieves who saw themselves as modern day Robin Hoods who robbed from the rich and gave to the poor – the poor being themselves - and HPD officers who patrolled the area as the unjust sheriffs.

Chin nodded in agreement as he stepped past Danny and glanced inside the skeleton remains of the car as he observed. "They even took the seats and steering wheel but they left the radio."

"Probably too hot to try and get rid of." Danny mused as he stepped back and allowed the lab boys access to the car so they could begin the task of collecting fingerprints and evidence left behind by the car thieves. Danny shook his head aware of the chances of finding any useful fingerprints was slim- the car thieves had probably worn gloves.

Rejoining Danny, Chin quickly glanced around. "Where's Steve? I thought he would have wanted to see the condition of his truck for himself."

Danny was unable to suppress the grin as he turned away from his partner's stripped truck and started to walk towards his Camero, "He decided to stay at the Palace. I think he is feeling a little embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Chin frowned as he placed his hand on Danny's arm to stop his friend from leaving. "Why?"

Danny stopped and turned towards Chin, unable to stop the chuckle that slipped out. "Remember the lecture he gave us the other day about leaving our cars unlocked…"

Chin nodded. Only two days ago Steve had given them a lecture about the bad habit they had all slipped into, of leaving their cars unlocked while at the crime scenes and at the Palace, after he had caught a young thief rummaging through Kono’s unlocked car. Chin's eyes opened wide as he stared at Danny, “He didn't?"

"He did!" Danny spluttered with laughter.

PAU


End file.
